Coyote Ugly Magic
by Harry Potter's sister
Summary: Lily and Rose decide to move to New York with some of there friends to start over. What happens when they're running short on money and someone needs a job? What if Lily and Rose can dliver? Rated M just incase. Lily's 21 and Rose is 23.


Lily's pov

Chapter1

I threw her bag down on the couch.

"Any luck for you?" Rose asked coming through the door. I shook my head. Rose and I shared and apartment with Albus. The three of us together could barley afford it and our money was running low considering Al was the only one with a job at the moment.

When Rose and I decided to move to New York some of our friends decided they wanted a new chance too. Albus, Scorpious, Lysander, and Lorcan had decided to come.

We all agreed that unless some of us had a really high paying job and the rest of us didn't then we were on our own.

The other three had the apartment next door. Al and Scorpious were the only two with jobs between the six of us, and right now Rose, Lysander, Lorcan, and I were searching the big apple for a job.

Albus was at work right now, with Scorpious and me and Rose had failed again to find a job.

Lorcan, suddenly burst through the door. "I think I found you two a job," he said.

"Really?" I asked sitting up quickly.

Lysander came in behind him. "Man I don't think Al, and Scorpious are going to like this," Lysander said.

"Like what? Tell us the damn job!" Rose said.

"How do you two feel about working in a bar?"

"Coyote Ugly?" I said staring at the bar.

"Yeah, I bumped into a girl that works here, I asked her if she knew where any jobs were avalible in this hell hole. I didn;'t expect her to answer, but only girls really work here. Said they pay good. What do you guys think?" Lorcan said.

"I don't care what I have to do, as long as it pays the bills," I said.

"Hey who's up there?" a voice called from the cellar.

"Um we're looking for someone named Lil' I met one of your employees. My friends are looking for a job," Lorcan said.

"Come on down!"

We walked down the stairs to fins a girl about 27 years old.

"So who wants the job?" she asked.

"Um, we do," Rose said grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

"So you girls want to be coyotes?"

"We just want a damn job," I said.

"You girls do any drugs?"

"Yeah we deffinatly look like crack addicts," I said sarcasm deep in my voice. Rose snorted next to me.

"Let me see your abs," Lil' said.

"What?"

"Let me see them!"

Me and Rose both pulled up our shirts. Luckily Rose and both played Quiddetch so our stomachs looked good.

"Okay then you girls start tonight be there at 9," she said.

"We got the jobs?" Rose asked surprised.

"You have an audition. What are your names?"

"I'm Lily, and she's Rose."

"You girls related?"

"Yeah we're cousins," Rose said.

"Hey Lil'- oh hey again. These your friends that needed the job?" another girl said coming down the stairs.

"Cami, take these girls to get some clothes they start tonight," Lil' said.

"Sure," said Cami, then grabbed my hand pulling me toward the stairs.

"We'll see you later," Rose said to Lysander and Lorcan.

"We'll be here with Al and Scorp at 9," Lysander said as we left.

Once we were outside Cami turned to us. "So what're your names, ages and where ya from," she said to us.

"I'm Lily, I'm 21 and I'm from England.

"I'm Rose, I'm 23, and I'm from England too," Rose said.

"Flower girls, nice," Cami said.

I couldn't belive the kinds of clothes Cami was showing us. Rose and I both decided to get two outfits.

One of mine was tight black leather shorts, and a shredded red tanktop. The second outfit was a black shirt with lace sleeves and an open shredded back, and a pair of super short shorts.

Rose's first outfit was a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, and a pink half camisole. The second outfit was a red skirt where the sides were open up until the hips and a black shirt where the back and sleeves were see through.

I decided to where the leather shorts and shredded tank tonight, and Rose is wearing the skirt and see through shirt.

It was already 8:30, so Cami said that we should just bring the clothes to the bar and get changed there.

When we got to the bar we saw that there was a line waiting outside. We saw the boys were toward the front so they would get in.

We went inside to find Lil' setting up shot glasses.

"Hey girls, we open in fifteen minutes. Remember this is an audition, I don't like you, you get out," she said.

Rose and me went into the bathroom to get changed. We came out just as the doors opened.

"Hair down," a girl said walking past me.

"That's Rachel the New York bitch," Cami said.

I took my hair band out and flipped my head back. Rose walked over to the bar and I fallowed her.

Lil' picked up a mega phone and started yelling into it. "Hey! Hello! SHUT UP! Okay today we have two new girls. Lily and Rose, the British flowers!"

The crowd cheered. Cami and the other two girls climbed onto the bar. "Get up there britts," Lil' said.

Cami reached her hand down to me. I climbed up and Rose came up after me.

The other girls started dancing. "I can't do that Cami," I said.

"Come on try. Watch my feet," Cami said.

I watched her feet for a couple seconds, then started dancing. It was actually fun, and pretty easy.

"Do your own thing Brits!" Rachel yelled.

Rachel, Cami, and the other girl backed off.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Do that thing we did in the Gryfindor common room in my 7th year when we won house cup," Rose said.

"I haven't done that in years but I'll try," I said.

I bent over and went into a handstand then spread my legs into a split. Rose backed up then did a back handspring over my legs.

The crowd exploded with cheers. I stood up and highfived Rose.

We jumped off the bar to see Lil' smiling at us. "Welcome to Coyote Ugly girls. You've got the job."


End file.
